In a technical field of display, liquid crystal display panels are widely used in modern digital information devices due to advantages such as small size, low power consumption, no radiation and high resolution and so on.
For panel manufacturers, the more unit display panels segmented from one motherboard glass, the higher the profitability of the product line is. A panel identification (ID) is manufactured on each unit display panel during the manufacturing process to distinguish each unit display panel. As different unit display panels have different panel identifications, a laser pen is used to mark each unit display panel sequentially in the product line. When there is a small amount of unit display panels on one motherboard glass, the marking of panel identifications is relatively simple, and occupies less productive capacity of the product line. But when there are a large amount of unit display panels on one motherboard glass, the marking of panel identifications is trivial, and occupies more productive capacity of the product line, especially when currently the size of unit display panels made of each generation of panel manufacturing is smaller and smaller, and there are hundreds of unit display panels on one substrate of the motherboard glass, the marking of panel identifications is troublesome. Sometimes, the marking of panel identifications is not performed for the sake of productive capacity of the product line. Consequently, problems arising in a later fabrication procedure fail to be traced back to a previous procedure, significantly reducing efficiency of the product line. On the other hand, a peripheral region of a small-sized display panel becomes smaller and smaller, and panel identifications per se will occupy certain space, so it is needed to explore a method for marking panel identifications of a small-sized display panel.